themothmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Where The Waters Mingle by Mary Hyre 11/16/67
Mary Hyre was one of the first, and one of the most persistent, to cover Mothman and other strangeness in Point Pleasant. In her column, “Where The Waters Mingle,” in the Athens, Ohio Messenger, she regularly reported the latest sightings and speculations. ''The following is the column from the Athens, Ohio Messengers on ''Thursday, November 16th 1967: Just one year ago today, a news story appeared in the local papers that eventually was widespread across the nation telling of the experience of two married couples who were frightened by a "man-like thing" shortly after midnight early that morning. It was promptly labeled the "Mason County Monster." The two young Mason County couples told of being chased by the "strange creature" which looked as if it stood six feet tall, had wings, and two big red eyes six inches apart. They reported that it was able to glide along behind their car at speeds up to 100 miles per hour. Mr. And Mrs. Steve Mallette and Mr. and Mrs. Roger Scarberry described their hair-raising experiences to newsmen following the events, which began in the TNT area. This was not the last of this creature. A Clarksburg man later reported the he had seen it near the same area in the daytime and Connie Carpenter of New Haven saw it near the Mason Golf Course, also in the daytime. The next night after it was seen by the two couples, it was sighted by seven people. The reports have continued throughout the year, the many of them coming from reliable people who have asked me not to use their names. Just two weeks ago, it was reported to be seen running very fast on the ground in the TNT area, and this week two hunters in the area also saw the creature. Others have reported seeing it along country roads, and all describe it as a man-like thing with hair. One man saw it on Route 33 when it hovered over his car. Is this thing still here? If the reports are true, it apparently never left the area. Throughout the year many people have reported other sightings, including strange lights and daytime sightings of disc-shaped UFO's that certainly were not airplanes as sometimes has been claimed. Just this week in the area, several industrial workers saw an aluminum cigar-shaped object hovered in the area for nearly two hours. It was also reported on another day about the same hour, but that time it went around in circles with a rapid speed. While many people just laugh and say that it is all a hoax, others are interested in finding out just where they are coming from and what they are. Those who have experienced seeing the creature or other strange objects will tell you that if you ever see one of things you will be a believer, and be frightened. Soldiers stationed overseas read in the Stars and Stripes about the "Mason County Monster" and many of them sent clippings home. Thousands of people have come to the area during the past year just to see what is going on. This area and the creature and UFO's have been written up in many magazines throughout the past year, and one New York TV firm has expressed an interest in making an educational movie of this area on UFO's. If they plan to stay here, we hope that in another year, someone will find the answer to just what is taking place. Category:Newspapers